


Her magic potion niveous

by AceSynner



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Potions, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans!omega, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSynner/pseuds/AceSynner
Summary: Omega and Water both find a way to work off their post show adrenaline, but Water has a special surprise for her companion.





	

Post show energy always has the ghouls ramped up, and this night is no exception.

Little water practically shoves Omega through the hotel room door, insistent whines and little grunts of effort to push the hulking demon inside.

“C'mon you big asshole you can’t tease me now after that make out session backstage!” Water whines, pulling hastily at the sash on Omega’s uniform. He simply lets her do it, snickering softly as he pulls off his mask.

“Good things come to those who wait,” he says, same self satisfied grin plastered on his face.

“We’re _demons_ , Omega, there ain’t a good bone in our bodies.”

Water then barks in frustration as she looks up to him, “strip down! I can’t reach that high!” She frustratedly gestures towards his buttons. Again, he gives a small entertained chuff and slowly unbuttons the cassock, earning more annoyed and insistent protests from Water as she hastily slips off her garb. Luckily for her, the rumble Omega gives at seeing her exposed form hastens his pace. In turn, Water smiles and hums happily.

“You always love seeing me don’t you big guy?” She teases, pressing her tits together with a half lidded gaze and sly smile. Omega doesn’t waste any time after that, and he grabs her to toss her onto the bed with ease. She lands with a little ‘oof’ and looks up to the other ghoul as he slinks up onto the bed, looming over her as she finally slips off her mask. They both smile as they lock their gazes on each other.

Omega leans in and buries his teeth into Water’s throat, eliciting a pleased groan. His fingers lightly tracing over her folds and she presses against his hand, whining her pleas for more. He obliges her, slowly slipping two fingers into her already soaked cunt.

“Living up to your name now, aren’t you?” Omega teases, pressing deep and curling his fingers.

“S-shut up you - ahhhn!” She tries to retort but stops as Omega works his fingers. She shamelessly ruts against his hand, the heel of his palm grinding into her clit and making her shiver. Omega’s other hand moves up to her throat and she moans even louder from the slight pressure of his hand.

“För fan i _helvete_ ,” Omega sighs, grinning as his grip tightens and Water tenses under him. Her breathing becomes ragged, then turns into choking gasps as he slowly squeezes ever harder. Omega feels a swell of pride as Water’s eyes start to flutter, her back arching as she cums, a weak little cry escaping as her body jerks with the intensity. Omega lets go of her throat, letting her collapse onto the sheets and gasps for air.

“F-fuck big boy you gotta do that more often,” Water says hoarsely with a little chuckle.

“If you want Air you’ll have to ask Earth first,” Omega says. The both of them laugh at the little pun before Water pulls Omega down onto the bed beside her, nestling up against him and sharing the heat radiating from her body.

“Jag älskar dig,” she murmurs, resting against him for a few moments before she wiggles out of his embrace. Omega makes a confused noise, but as her hands press his legs apart and she slinks lower down the bed he shifts onto his back and presents himself to her.

“Oh look at you being such a good boy,” she coos, smiling coyly. She spreads his lips open to reveal his wet and needy cunt. “Choking me out got you this turned on?” she scoffs as she lightly traces teasing circles over his clit - “and you call me the slut.”

Omega whines as she touches, hips lifting up into the sensation.

“Now, now, don’t be getting too greedy,” Water purrs, her other hand squeezing the other’s plush thigh as she leans in and gives a broad lick from his hole to his clit. Omega practically wheezes as her piercing glides across it,  and he isn’t given any reprieve as Water seals her lips around it. She sucks lightly making Omega shiver and moan, his hands gripping a combination of her horns and some of her blue locks. She hums at the feeling of him tugging ever so slightly, and any reservations Omega had get thrown out the window. He grinds against her mouth while pressing her harder into his cunt, panting as she presses her tongue into his clit.

It takes much less time than he’d like to admit to finally unravel, suddenly yelping out Water’s name as he cums. Water pulls back with a smug grin, licking her lips and sitting back on her knees.

“Guess you really were worked up, usually you need to much more.” She says, tone oddly dark and foreboding. Omega doesn’t really catch it as his mind still swims in a haze for the moment. Water takes the opportunity to slink off from the bed and to her suitcase that’s slung open in the corner of the hotel room. In one of the pockets a little black vial is settled in it and a giddy chuckle comes from the small ghoul as she plucks it out from the pocket.

“Even so, I’m not quite done with you,” she says.

This time Omega speaks up, “what do you have in mind then?” he asks breathlessly, not even bothering to lift his head to see what she went to grab. Usually the next step in their romps is her brandishing her strapon and fucking him into oblivion, but once Omega actually looks to see what she’s done he doesn’t see any such apparatus.

“What are you planning, Älskling?” he inquires.

“You’ll see,” she says, pulling off the top of the vial. Water coats her finger in the translucent substance, rubbing it’s crimson ichor onto her own clit. It tingles and she shivers as she continues to rub, but the sensation soon overwhelms her. Her clit throbs and her whole body flushes, Omega watches as Water seems to fall apart in front of him. She wavers on her knees, panting and moaning softly. Though, his gaze falls lower as an obvious change is taking place. Water’s clit swells to an astronomical size, shifting into a long and thick ribbed cock. The pitch black color that adorns her new member seems to be the first thing Omega notices, but once Water takes ahold of it and gives an experimental stroke he truly understands the scale of what he’s dealing with. Water sees his wide eyes and she licks her lips, looking down to him as she continues to stroke herself, savoring the new sensation. Still, she stops herself before she gets too far.

“Like I told you love, I’m not done with you yet,” she says. Omega swallows hard as she nestles between his legs, and he subtly marks the grucifix across his chest.

...Lucifer help him take this monstrosity...

Water only laughs at the display, fangs glinting in the low fluorescent lighting. She doesn’t waste any more time and rests her hand on Omega’s thighs, keeping him spread as she presses her cock between his folds. She thrusts slowly but with a harsh rhythm that makes Omega squirm. He moans as he feels the ribbed underside glides across his already sensitive clit.

“God, Water, is that even going to fit??” he asks, whining as she gives him no rest.

“With how soaked you are it should,” she replies, pulling back and letting the head trail down until it meets Omega’s soaked hole and presses in with little fanfare.

“With how much you ride Emeritus this should be a piece of cake," she says.

Omega would protest, but with the intrusion he can only give an anxious and decidedly unmanly squeak. She isn’t even half way and the stretch is quickly becoming unbearable.

“D-Don’t think I can take much more,” he whines.

Water grunts in a sort of scoff, “you’re gonna be a good slut and take me all the way.” The idea of being gentle leaves her head and she thrusts hard, bottoming out in one fell sweep. Omega yelps from sheer shock as the tip grinds against his cervix, and the painful stretch he feels. No matter how wet he could get he knows he still wouldn’t be ready for this. Water doesn’t seem to mind, groaning at the feeling of how Omega clings so tightly around her. It only spurs her on and she doesn’t hesitate to dig her claws into the skin as she starts to fuck him in earnest. Each thrust hits so deep and with the intensity of Water’s pace Omega can barely handle it. He whines and calls out her name, moaning as tears streak down his face. It burns, it hurts, but dear Satan that pain only brings him pleasure and Water takes notice.

“Fucking pain slut, loving how I destroy you,” she says gruffly, her once rhythmic and calculated thrusts now becoming erratic and desperate. She only wants to fuck him as hard as she can and she’s giving him all she’s got. The hot coil burning in the pit of her stomach tells her she’s near her end, and she’s not done with her toy yet.

Omega’s cries of her name fall into broken and desperate moans, she’s practically fucking him into the headboard and he couldn’t be happier. His head spins as he tenses again, back bowing and hips pressing forward to try to meet her thrusts. Water only drives him that much closer, sinking her teeth into his throat and staking her claim. All the others would know who he belongs to, and she’d happily watch him flush as others have to gaze upon the bruised mark. She groans as a bit of blood beads from the wound and dribbles into her mouth, the taste like sweet ambrosia on her tongue.

“W-Water!” Omega shouts, managing to get out one coherent word before he breaks and clamps hard on the thick cock filling him. Water whines in response and fucks him for a moment before she lets out a drawn out moan, hot cum filling Omega. She lets her vice grip on his thighs and neck go and she collapses against him completely spent, her own head now feeling light and hazy from the experience. Now _this_ is something they should do more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've really ever made to post, so I did try my best! Please don't hate my mediocre writing too much. 
> 
> You can find me at my Tumblr a-synning-witch!


End file.
